Naruto Valentine
by Ninjouzata
Summary: Final Fantasy SevenNaruto crossover.Vincent Valentine was shunned due to his kekkei genkai but he found love in a single woman, on the day of the Kyuubi attack his son was born and had the Kyuubi sealed inside him, his sons name is Naruto Valentine
1. Chapter 1

Ninjouzata:I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Naruto,I do own anything made by me.

* * *

A man with long black hair and a gauntlet on his arm staggered through the city as everyone threw rocks at him, they called him a demon, and some ninja threw kunai at him, he didn't care he would outlive most, if not all, the people in this village, as he reached his house there was a man waiting for him with a large sword, he said something about killing the man, but was stopped mid sentence as a woman struck him in the groins, the man with the sword attempted to attack her, but the 'demon' blocked the man with his clawed gauntlet, the man swung his sword again, but the 'demon' blocked again, finally a grin seeming fitting his nickname appeared on his face, and in a flash of light the man was on the ground, his head blasted off from an unknown force, the woman thanked him, and a few years later they had a child, the man, Vincent Valentine, had been happy, but then a demon attacked the village, the Kyuubi no kitsune, no less it was on the day his son was born, and the Yondaime, Vincent's only other friend, had asked to seal the Kyuubi in their child, Vincent agreed, after the demon was sealed inside his son, a medic nin appeared and told him his wife died during child birth, he was stricken with grief, Lucrecia Valentine, his only love, had died, he named their son what she had wished, Naruto Valentine, his wife was obviously hungry at the time, but it didn't matter, years later Naruto showed signs of having Vincent's bloodline, and upon examinations Naruto had one more demon inside him than Vincent, and that demon was the Kyuubi. 

"Naruto try again, only try for Galliant beast, no matter how badly you want Chaos or the others, only call Galliant beast." Vincent instructed and Naruto summoned a purple chakra around him.

"I require your power, Galliant beast!" Naruto shouted as the purple chakra engulfed him, and changed him into a purple minotaur, but almost immediately Galliant Naruto switched back to plain Naruto.

"Not bad, a little more training and you will be able to use it in combat." Vincent said as Naruto simply nodded his head.

Not long after Naruto joined the Ninja academy, Itachi Uchiha killed off the entire Uchiha clan and fled, he left alive Sasuke, and every girl in the class, minus Hinata, immediately wanted to comfort him, Naruto had wanted to laugh, Sasuke Uchiha just ignored them all, closer to the end of the year Naruto and Sasuke were about to fight, right before Iruka came in and told everyone to sit down, a few minutes later Naruto heard a voice inside his head.

"Hello Naruto-sama, are you doing well upon this day?" the voice said and Naruto looked frightened.

'_Who are you?_' Naruto thought-asked the voice.

"Your insanity complex, no I'm kidding I am Galliant beast, nice to talk to you, the others want to talk but for now only I can talk to you, the others really want their chance to talk to you, but sadly until you can transform into them they cant." Galliant beast explained to a confused Naruto.

"Naruto, stop day dreaming!" Iruka shouted, throwing an eraser at Naruto, who simply dodged it and let it hit Sasuke.

After class ended Sasuke, who was still pissed that the chalkboard eraser had hit him, challenged Naruto to a spar, which Naruto accepted, unfortunately Sasuke had the upper hand for a while, knowing fire jutsu helped a lot, but finally Galliant beast got mad.

"Use me as you wish Naruto-sama, I am simply your tool, remember that and you will never lose." Galliant beast said and Naruto began charging purple chakra.

"I require your assistance, Galliant beast." Naruto said as he transformed into Galliant Naruto.

"Neat little trick, too bad I don't have the Sharingan yet, I would copy it." Sasuke said, and Galliant Naruto laughed, a very creepy laugh, but a laugh.

"Fool you couldn't touch me as you are." Galliant Naruto howled and let loose a massive blast of purple fire at Sasuke, who dodged quickly, he threw kunai at Naruto, and they hit, but the cuts didn't bleed, a moment later Galliant Naruto became the regular Naruto again, who simply dodged all the attacks, but it was to no avail, he had lost this fight after he switched back from Galliant Naruto.

"Seems I was wrong about never losing, sorry Naruto-sama."

'_Don't worry I simply took too long and gloated, next time that won't happen._' Naruto told Galliant beast.

"Naruto, you lost to an Uchiha, even when you used Galliant beast, how?" Vincent asked and Naruto hung his head and told his father what had happened.

"Hmm seems like I need to train you more when you use Galliant beast." Vincent said dragging Naruto off to a training ground.

"Aww man, I want to rest." Naruto said but Vincent didn't listen.

"Use Galliant beast and land a single hit on me." Vincent said as Naruto did as told and rushed forwards, finally after a few hours of fighting, Naruto having to transform back into Galliant Naruto quite a few times, he finally hit his dad, not enough to wound but enough to count.

"Now lets see if your ready for the next level, destroy that tree," Vincent pointed to a tree that was massive in size," in a single punch."

"I require your help, Galliant beast." Naruto said before becoming Galliant Naruto, he punched the tree as hard as he could, but to no avail.

"Try focusing chakra into your fists." Vincent said, and Galliant Naruto attempted it, and shattered the tree with ease. "Good job, now change back to Naruto and lets go home for the day." Galliant Naruto nodded and he went back to normal, but something had changed, the orange clothing Naruto was wearing had vanished, and in its place was all black with a red cloak, exactly like Vincent's.

"What happened?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"After mastering the first transformation you get those clothes, don't ask why." Vincent said as they walked into the Valentine house and went to bed, little did they know someone was heading their way.

_Miles away at an unknown area_

"Why are we infiltrating Konoha master?" a black robed figure asked the person he was following.

"To kidnap the ultimate weapon, and to kidnap a Hyuga by the name of Hanabi." a feminine voice said as they neared the gate they vanished from sight and appeared on the other side, the two split up, each running to a different location.

_Hyuga compound_

Hanabi woke up and had been thirsty, so she went to get a glass of water, little did she know someone was waiting for her.

"Hello Hanabi-san." the man said before knocking her out and taking her to his master.

_Valentine household_

The black robed woman prepared a knock out poison to make sure the child didn't wake up.

"Naruto-sama, there is someone near you, she isn't anyone you have ever seen." Galliant beast said, but was too late as the woman poked Naruto with the needle, but she was shocked at what happened, a chakra with a multitude of colors surrounded him, but the feel of the chakra reminded her of a massacre.

_"I am Death Gigas, what did you do to Naruto-san." _Gigas Naruto said and the woman backed off, only to find Gigas Naruto already in front of her _"I hope you like electricity."_ he added and the woman collapsed from an electrical shock, Gigas Naruto suddenly returned to Naruto, who looked tired.

"Naruto what happened?" Vincent said, rushing into Naruto's room after feeling a massive pulse of chakra.

"I don't know, but according to Galliant beast I transformed into Death Gigas." Naruto said before falling asleep, the man who was robed in black appeared in the room carrying a still unconscious Hanabi, Vincent, who was pissed someone had tried to kidnap his son, took Hanabi from the man and set her down beside Naruto, and that was when all hell broke lose for the man.

"I call upon the Chaotic, Chaos its time to massacre." Vincent said as pure blue chakra surrounded him, a flash of light later and the man was cut in half.

The next day Naruto rushed to the Ninja academy, along the way he get a few odd looks, from the men, and he got a few admiration, the women, Upon entering the academy Sasuke gloated at his victory, Naruto smirked and asked for a rematch, in which Sakura yelled at him.

"You think some raggedy old clothes will help you win, Sasuke-kun could kill you in a moment!" Sakura shouted, but Naruto didn't pay attention, actually he couldn't as he was currently being dragged by Ino Yamanaka away from the two, and she was drooling.

"Don't listen to forehead girl Naruto-kun, I know you would only need a single arm to beat him." Ino said, latching onto Naruto, and every girl that went by she gave them a glare that said 'Naruto is mine, SO BACK OFF BITCHES!' all in all Naruto didn't really care, he wasn't like Sasuke, he acknowledged everyone, weak or strong.

"Alright class next week is the genin exams, so t give you time to prepare for them, the rest of this week there is no academy, so train yourself, rest up, and be prepared." Iruka said before starting the day, and he heard Galliant beast talking to someone.

'_Who ya talking to Gallia..._' Naruto was cut off by a roar inside his head

_"Naruto-sama, it is I, Death Gigas, Galliant beast has told me of your loss to the Uchiha scum, in the rematch that he agreed to, use me, unlike Galliant beast you can maintain my form longer." _Death Gigas said and Galliant beast just sighed.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?" Ino asked from where she was, Naruto shook his head 'yes' before dodging yet another chalkboard eraser, and once again it hit Sasuke, and after class ended Sasuke agreed to the rematch and the fight was on, Ino was cheering Naruto on, and Sakura was cheering Sasuke on

"I hope your ready to lose, you loser." Sasuke said before using a katon jutsu.

"I hope your ready, Uchiha. I require your strength, Death Gigas." Naruto said as the odd chakra turned him into Gigas Naruto.

"That little trick again, I beat you that time, and I will beat you this time." Sasuke said before collapsing.

_"Looks like you shouldn't gloat Uchiha, you lost from such a small voltage of electricity."_ Gigas Naruto said before turning back into Naruto, who promptly passed out into Ino's arms.

"Come on Naruto-kun, lets get you home." Ino said before remembering she had no idea where Naruto lived, so she took him to her house, her father happily let him in, her mother was over joyed, when asked why she replied that she knew his father, and that Vincent was one of her crushes when she was younger, but she lost her only chance to a girl named Lucrecia who had saved his life one day.

While the Yamanaka family was eating, inside Naruto there were five voices trying to drag Naruto into his mind scape, and they finally succeeded.

"Naruto-sama, are you ok?" Galliant beast was the first to talk

_"Of course he is fine idiot."_

_**"Would you two shut up or I'll splattercombo you both."**_ came a voice from a large man wearing a hockey mask

**"Your one to talk Hell masker, when he was knocked out you dropped your foolish weapon and was more worried than Galliant."**

**"Chaos, shut your damned mouth, I'm tired of hearing you and Hell masker complaining about not being able to help the Kit, deal with it, by the way kit we are your transformations, you know the first two, the last three are Hell masker, the one with spiked sword, Chaos, the blue one, and me the Kyuubi no kitsune."** Kyuubi said and Naruto felt like he was going to pass out

_**"You can't pass out in your own mind Naruto-sama."**_ Hell masker said and everyone else sweat dropped.

**"Well kit time for you to wake up, later."** Kyuubi said and Naruto did wake up, thanked the Yamanakas for their hospitality, and left, he immediately fell asleep upon returning to his bed.

The next day he woke up with an idea, probably implanted by Hell masker, and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and drew up the designs for a sword, he folded it up and ran top speed to the only weapons store in Konoha.

"Welcome to the only weapon shop in Konoha, how may I... Oh its you, I was hoping for more business than kunai and shuriken." the man said and Naruto smirked, causing the man to raise an eyebrow.

"Actually I came here to have a sword custom made, if you can old man." Naruto said and the man smiled, and then the two busted up laughing.

"Hey why are you laughing dad?" someone in the other room said.

"Nothing, don't worry about it Tenten, anyway come here for a moment I want you to meet someone."

"I hope it isn't someone your trying to get me to marry, I told you before Neji is the man for me." Tenten said, but when she seen Naruto she started having second thoughts about Neji.

"I don't want you to marry him, but this little brat here was the one who made all those weapon designs, hell he actually gets a fourth of the profit from each sword that is sold, not to mention there is a weapon he and his dad is working on, and he has a hand made weapon he calls Cerberus."

"Pretty impressive, can I see this Cerberus Naruto?" Tenten asked, and Naruto nodded before walking out.

"Follow me." he said before going outside and unsealing Cerberus from a scroll.

Cerberus wasn't a sword at all, but more of a weapon designed for shooting kunai and shuriken at faster speeds than normal, and all with the gentle push of some chakra.

"The only thing odd about this one is that I have to fire three kunai or shuriken at a time, that is why it is called Cerberus." Naruto said as he launched three kunai through a tree.

"Impressive, anyhow the sword you want made will take about a week or two to finish, later." the old man said walking into his shop.

"Naruto how does the Cerberus work, I know you can't keep a steady supply in there."

"Seals." Naruto said, showing Tenten the weapon seals he had placed into Cerberus.

"Amazing, well later Naruto, I have to go meet wit.." Tenten didn't say anymore as two green blurs rushed to her, and knocked Naruto clear away from her.

"Don't worry Tenten, we will protect you from this most unyouthful person." Lee said before being sent clear across the training area.

"Damn bastard, just because I am the son of Vincent Valentine, you label me as evil, here is what I have to say to that." Naruto said, Death Gigas's chakra forming around him. "I require your help, Death Gigas."

"Wwwaht in the hell?!" all three said as Gigas Naruto punched the ground, sending spikes of earth at Lee, who barely managed to avoid.

_"Foolish little kid, I am Death Gigas, you have no chance."_ Gigas Naruto said, but Guy unleashed a series of massive blows on Gigas Naruto, who fell over and changed back.

"Not so mighty now, I will kill you!" Lee yelled, but was blocked by both Neji and Tenten.

"You two are blind, just because Naruto is related to someone does NOT mean he deserves being shunned, my dad and my uncle agree on that." Neji said as he helped Naruto up.

"Now I suggest we go and let Naruto rest." Tenten said as all four of them walked off.

"Naruto-sama, you feeling ok?"

_"Of course he isn't, those blows were way to strong."_

_**"If only he had my transformation then he would have won."**_

**"All three of you shut up now, Naruto is here."**

"Where am I?"

**"Your in Suna, WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOUR IN YOUR MIND!"** Chaos shouted and Naruto flew into a wall.

**"Now now Chaos, no need for such brutality, after all it wouldn't be in our best interest if you give him a heart attack."** Kyuubi said and Chaos walked off to a corner.

"Hey I thought I couldn't hear all of you until I could transform into each one, so why an I hear all the other three of you." Naruto said, pointing to Hell masker, then Chaos, and then Kyuubi.

**"Well your in your mind right now, so I guess that is the only reason."** Kyuubi said, a possible thoughtful expression on his face.

**"I still think he is just afraid of using our power, how terrible for a Valentine."**

"Teach me how to use you and I will." Naruto shouted and Hell masker jumped for joy.

_**"Ok then, here is what my chakra feels like."**_ Hell masker said, chakra with far more blood lust and killer intent than anything in the world, it was even equal to Kyuubi's, who was shocked.

"Damn, so you think I can transform into you when I become conscious again?"

_**"You should be able to."**_ and with that Naruto regained his conscious, and looked deep inside him for that evil chakra, he found it and pulled it and allowed it to surround his body.

"I call upon the massacre, Hell masker time to raise some hell." Naruto said, the vile chakra alerting ANBU to be prepared, Naruto grew a hockey mask over his face, and a sword with teeth like a chain saw appeared out of nowhere, finally his body bulked up, massively, the ANBU arriving on the scene nearly wet their pants at the chakra alone.

_**"Hello ANBU-sans, don't worry I won't kill anyone, unless you attack me that is, go on just try and hurt me, you know what I will even let you have the first attack." **_Hell Naruto said, and one of the ANBU rushed him, sword drawn and sliced his chest, only for his sword to snap as it hit.

_**"Was that all you had, I will only kill you, unless the others decide to attack."**_ the other ANBU there vanished in a split second, leaving the one that attacked Hell Naruto behind.

"I'm screwed, aren't I."

_**"Yep, Splattercombo." **_was all Hell Naruto said as the spikes on his sword began moving like a chainsaw, the only thing heard from that area was the chainsaw sword whirring and the man screaming in agony.

At the Hokage's office Sarutobi only sighed.

"One of your men attacked what he seen as a threat, but this threat said he wasn't going to kill anyone, unless they attacked him, right?"

"Yes sir." the ANBU all said at once.

"Ok then, I won't see this 'threat' a threat unless he kills someone that doesn't attack him." Sarutobi said and the ANBU nodded before vanishing. Back at the clearing Naruto had changed back to normal and was puking at the fact he had killed someone

_**"You have to deal with it Naruto-san, after all as a Shinobi you must deal with death." **_Hell Masker said, logic behind his words. Naruto stood up and went to the weapon shop to add a bit to the design of his sword, after which he went home and went to bed, prepared for the Genin exams the next day, but five certain demons didn't let him get the rest he wanted.

"Naruto-sama, we know you can't perform a simple clone jutsu, the reason is because you have too much chakra due to us being in your body, but Kyuubi knew a jutsu that he said he will teach you." Galliant beast said and Death Gigas nodded, as did Hell Masker, but Chaos did nothing but stare.

**"Now kit I will put the knowledge of this jutsu in your memory, this does not mean you have mastered it though, so wake up and try it out." **Kyuubi said, making a few odd movements before Naruto woke up.

"**Shadow clone jutsu.**" Naruto shouted, making the hand sign required, and with an audible 'poof' five more Naruto clones appeared."Awesome." he whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up.

The next day Iruka had already marked Naruto down as a fail, but he was in for a shock, as they tested him in jutsu he made fifty-nine Shadow clones and a perfect transformation of Iruka, Mizuki seethed as Naruto received the forehead protector, after everyone was done he went to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto, do you want to become stronger?" Mizuki asked, a plot etched deep into his mind.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind becoming stronger." Naruto said.

"Then meet me at that old cabin near the lake." Mizuki said and Naruto nodded his head and walked away.

At the lake Naruto looked around for a few moments, then he heard a whistling and instinctively dodged it.

"Wanna know why everyone hates you?" Mizuki said, and Naruto nodded, even though he knew the reason.

"It's because of your family, the Valentines, they were all hated, oh and guess what, you mother hates you, thats right she didn't die, she FAKED it, she saw you as what you really were, A DEMON." Mizuki shouted, Naruto's rage boiling to the point that the chakra of Hell Masker was around him, Naruto changed into Hell Masker without a word and killed Mizuki.

_**"Fool, I am no demon."**_ Hell Naruto said as he changed back into plain Naruto. "It would seem the ANBU are on there way, I hope they give you a decent burial for a traitor." he added as he vanished into thin air.

The next day the teams were selected, the first six teams were not important but Team seven shocked, nearly, everyone.

"Team seven will be, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other and Ino cried a little at not being on Naruto's team,"oh and also Ino Yamanaka," Ino smiled at first, but then glared at Sakura "Team Eight will be Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi, and Hinata Hyuuga, Team nine will be Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, and Kenpachi." Iruka said and within a few hours everyone was gone, except Team seven, Sakura got annoyed and put a chalk board eraser on the top of the door for their late sensei, another hour and there sensei came in, through the window, and told them to meet on the roof, Sakura walked out first, only to be hit by the eraser trap she had put up for their sensei, both Naruto and Ino could barely contain their laughter, and Sasuke was chuckling a little as well, and when they got up to the roof their sensei was waiting, reading a book with the title 'Icha Icha paradise' Naruto paled.

"My dad reads that book all the time." Naruto said, and their sensei laughed.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many dreams, few likes, even fewer dislikes, I have no dreams, and I have many hobbies." Kakashi said, and everyone, except Naruto, sweat dropped.

"My name is Naruto Valentine, I like my dad, that book your reading, and various other things, I dislike anyone that hates me, my dream is to become a kage and make everyone realize I am not what they claim, my hobbies are of no concern to anyone."

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, I like flowers, Naruto-kun, and arguing with Sakura, I dislike Sasuke, and anything angst ridden, my dreams are to marry Naruto-kun, run my parents flower shop, and to become as strong as Tsunade, my hobbies are gardening and training with Naruto-kun, however rare it is."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like Sasuke-kun, flowers, and arguing with Ino, I dislike Naruto, and ramen, my dream is to marry Sasuke-kun and have lots of kids, my hobbies are gardening and Sasuke-kun." Naruto glared intensely(Hell Masker helped with the killer intent) at Sakura when she said she hated ramen.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like very little, and I dislike a lot of things, my dream, no it isn't a dream its more of an ambition, is to kill two certain people, and to restore my clan, I have no hobbies." Sasuke said, earning a glare from Ino and a squeal from Sakura when he said he wanted to revive his clan, oh and Naruto wondered if he was one of the two people Sasuke wanted to kill.

'_Great I get a pervert, even though I am one as well, a florist, a fan girl, and an angst ridden Uchiha, whats next, Vincent Valentine saying he isn't a pervert.'_ Kakashi thought as he continued reading his book. "Ok everyone meet tomorrow at training ground seven, time will be 8:00 A.M., don't be late, oh and don't eat breakfast or you will puke it all back up." Kakashi said before vanishing in a poof of smoke, leaving the four new genin to talk, well Sasuke left shortly after Kakashi, but Sakura stayed to argue with Ino and Naruto.

"You two will only hold Sasuke-kun back." Sakura said before Ino punched her.

"You two little children stop, I don't like unnecessary violence." Naruto said before picking Ino up bridal style. "Lets go Ino-san, I don't want to be around someone with someone who hates the food of the gods." Naruto added before his cloak covered Ino and himself and they vanished.

When they landed in front of the Yamanaka flower shop Ino puked after Naruto set her down.

"You alright princess?" Ino's dad asked as he came out to see what had happened. "What did you do to her Valentine?"

"I forgot that most people don't like the crimson mist traveling method, I admit I puked the first time I used it as well, sorry Ino-chan." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, a moment later he had been hit on his head by Ino.

"Don't worry about it, but you should have warned me." Ino said and Naruto bid her and her father farewell as he traveled in a crimson mist to his home.

At the Valentine house Vincent was polishing a sword that had three blades side by side.

"Is that the Cerberus blade dad?" Naruto asked and Vincent nodded.

"You won't get it because you must hand forge your own, using three teeth from Chaos, or the Kyuubi, it is up to you which of those you use." Vincent said before sealing the blade into a scroll.

"Later dad I need some sleep, hopefully the damn bastards won't keep me awake." Naruto said before vanishing up to his room to sleep.

The next day all four genin met up at the designated training area and waited for their sensei, Naruto, bored to death, had decided to try something.

"Hey Ino-chan, I have an idea on what we can do until Kakashi-sensei gets here, its a chakra control method." Naruto whispered to Ino, who agreed without a second though, and the two attempted it, Naruto getting half way up a tree while Ino got a little further.

"Hey you two losers, what're you doing?" Sakura asked, but the only response was a blast of Hell Masker chakra.

"Stop insulting us and we might tell you." Ino answered for Naruto who simply ran up the tree again, this time making it further up.

"This is easier than I thought it would be." Naruto said as he ran once again and made it all the way to the top, while Ino made it five branches from the top.

"I have two people who are training, and two who are not, which ones will I let pass?" Kakashi said appearing from a poof of smoke."Well its time to see if you can pass my test." Kakashi said, pulling out three bells.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked and Naruto immediately figured it out, but kept silent about it.

"If everyone gets a bell before lunch they pass." Kakashi put it as bluntly as he could.

"I thought so Kakashi-sensei, now lets get this started." Naruto said and Kakashi smiled under his mask.

'_Like father like son I suppose._' Kakashi though before signaling the start, immediately everyone hid well, except for Sakura who put up a lousy taijutsu fight with Kakashi, Naruto found Ino and told her that the test was false, all they needed was teamwork.

"It won't work, Sasuke and Sakura will refuse to work with you, but I will work with you, so you sneak up behind him and I will trick him with clones and a false mind transfer jutsu." Ino said and Naruto nodded before vanishing in a crimson mist, which gave him an idea.

"**Shadow clone jutsu.**" Naruto said silently and he and his five clones hid behind Kakashi.

"**Mind Transfer jutsu.**" Ino said before she went limp, faking that she tried the jutsu, Kakashi looked alarmed for a moment and moved out of the way, right into Naruto's trap.

"**Crimson mist.**" Naruto said and a dense crimson mist surrounded Kakashi, a part of the mist grabbed Kakashi and both the mist and Kakashi vanished, but they reappeared right in front of Sakura, Kakashi, who had never traveled via crimson mist puked on Sakura, who punched Kakashi, sending him to Sasuke, who burnt him before he could substitute himself. Naruto took the bells and gave one to each of his teammates.

"You all pass." Kakashi said, oblivious to the fact that it hadn't been teamwork.

"Alright!" Naruto and Ino shouted, while Sakura got out of a nearby stream to clean the puke off her.

"Tomorrow you begin missions as Team seven, oh and by the way remember teamwork is essential so do like you did today." Kakashi said and Sakura and Sasuke kept there mouths shut, they didn't want to risk the academy again because they hadn't really helped.

"Lets go Ino-chan." Naruto said, about to vanish in a crimson mist with Ino, but Kakashi stopped him.

"What was with that crimson mist? Vincent never used something like that."

"I lied, it wasn't a jutsu but a method of travel, and no one is used to it on there first trip." Naruto said and Kakashi hung his head in shame, after Naruto finished he and Ino vanished in the crimson mist.

* * *

Chapter one of Naruto Valentine, complete. I really thought long and hard about this, so much that it hurt my head, but I figured the story would be better if I tried it and lined it up with another few stories, only two passed the test, Sephiroth and this one... Okay on with a few details, for Galliant beast and Death Gigas the transformation was simple, simply learn Galliant, but for Death Gigas you have to have something sharp stabbed into you without your knowledge, for Hell Masker it was even harder, you actually had to be knocked unconscious and have his chakra hit you hard enough, for Chaos I won't tell you yet you will see in chapter two or three, 

Poll time

When should Naruto get the ability to transform into Chaos:

A. Battle on the bridge

B. Chunin exams preliminary round

C. Some mission(Please give details for the mission and I will give you credit, preferably something you wouldn't see in the Naruto series)

D. Rescuing Sasuke.

If you choose B tell me who he fights if you choose A tell me if it is Haku or Zabuza

Also how should Naruto get Kyuubi transformation

A. Jiraiya knocks him off the cliff

B. When Sasuke plunges a Chidori in his chest.

C. During the Three sannin showdown from Kabuto(Remember Kabuto cut something in his chest and nearly killed Naruto)

D. Fighting someone from Akatsuki(Also tell which member, EXCEPT Leader, Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi)

Should Vincent travel with Jiraiya and Naruto when they search for Tsunade

A. Yes

B. No

No pairings yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Ninjouzata:I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Naruto,I do own anything made by me.

The second chapter begins on a routine 'rescue' mission, the objective is to find a rich old lady's cat.

* * *

"This damn cat is getting annoying, the mission says NOTHING about keeping the cat alive, so why don't we kill it?" Naruto said, cuts across his face that Kyuubi refused to heal for the moment.

"Konoha won't get anymore missions if we kill our target, loser." Sasuke said as he caught the cat and knocked it out.

"Shut up Sasuke." Naruto said as they gave the now awakened cat back to the Daimyo's wife, and felt sorry for it as she crushed it in a hug, almost immediately after she loosened her hold on the cat it got away again.

"Looks like we have to chase that thing, again." Ino said and Naruto, now pissed that they had captured the cat twelve times within a day, poured chakra to his feet and ran after the cat, knocked it out, handed it to the woman and when the cat woke back up and escaped he refused to chase it.

"My precious Tora never stays with me for long, why oh why?" the woman sobbed and Naruto answered her.

"Stop with the bone crushing hugs for a start and maybe it will like you more." Naruto said and once again, even though he didn't want to, took chase after his most hated rival, Tora, upon retrieving it, without knocking it out surprisingly, and giving it to the woman she didn't crush it in a hug but petted it and walked away, Tora too shocked to attempt to run.

"Ok next mission is to help an old woman with her shopping." Sarutobi said and the four genin left for the old woman's home, little did they know she was a puppet master visiting Konoha.

Upon arrival at the womans house she attacked Kakashi, calling him the White fang, finally after she realized it wasn't they went shopping, after a few hours they were done with missions and they went home, well Naruto didn't he went to the weapons shop first.

"Hey Old man, Tenten you here?" Naruto asked, then a smell hit him, there was blood, lots of it, Hell Masker's chakra began moving around him, when he got to where the smell of blood was strongest there lay two bodes, not dead but getting close to it, they were Tenten and her father, needless to say Naruto was pissed, Hell Masker's chakra was replaced with something far worse, Kyuubi's, the chakra seeped away from Naruto and started healing the two nearly dead people, a few hours alter they had both healed enough that they didn't need immediate medical attention.

"Thanks Naruto." Tenten's father said as he pulled two blood pills out of a jar and gave one to Tenten.

"Who did this to you?"

"Some ninja from Iwa, he also took your completed weapon." Tenten said and Hell Masker's chakra once again began moving around him.

"Where did he say he was going?" Naruto asked, Hell Masker's chakra growing more and more violent.

"To murder the Hokage, he just left a few moments before you got he.." was all Tenten could get out before Naruto vanished in the crimson mist, moments later he found the nin and told him to give the saw blade back to him.

"Why would I do that?" the man asked, pulling the saw blade off his back.

"I call upon the Massacre, Hell Masker time to raise hell." Naruto said and became Hell Naruto.

_**"How should I kill you, simply cut you or Splattercombo you, hmm you don't look tough so this will suffice."**_ Hell Naruto said raising the chain saw sword up and bringing it down with a mighty swing, which would have easily killed the man had he not blocked with the saw blade.

"Heh seems you aren't that strong after all you demon." the man said, and Hell Naruto went into a berserk rage.

_**Warning it will get pretty nasty so if you have a weak stomach SKIP THIS PART**_

_**"DIE,ULTIMATE SPLATTERCOMBO." **_Hell Naruto shouted, a second chain saw blade appearing in his other hand, the man wet himself at the pure killer intent being unleashed at him, he was about to run, but he found he couldn't move from fear, that was when the two chain saw blades began whirring at a very fast speed, then they shredded the man's flesh from his body, chunks of flesh with bone, and organs being strewn everywhere, when his head hit the chain saw blades his jugular was torn with a satisfying sound, his eyes shredded, and his brain was strewn across the street, and all of that for a sword, and to save the Hokage _**"That was fun, thanks for the blood." **_Hell Naruto said as he transformed into Naruto, took the blade, and walked away

_**If you skipped the above START READING HERE**_

The next day Naruto was given was given pay for an S-rank mission, for saving the Hokage from a threat, and his team did another load of D-rank missions, after the mission they trained for a while when Sakura asked about his sword he said nothing other than that she didn't need to know, but when Ino asked he took her to another part of the forest and told her why he got it, when they got back Ino refused to tell Sakura why he had it, especially since it was Naruto's request not to tell anyone unless he said it was ok.

"Ok you four time for a sparring session, Sasuke vs, Naruto, and Ino vs. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke your up first." Kakashi said and the two genin took their place.

"That sword won't help you at all, loser." Sasuke said, throwing shuriken at the fastest he could throw them, which Naruto could still dodge.

Naruto pulled Cerberus out and shot kunai and shuriken at Sasuke faster than he threw it at Naruto, Sasuke could barely dodge all of them, and a few cut him slightly.

"Hmm I don't want to waste anymore kunai and shuriken, seems you get to be the target of a new attack. I call upon the Massacre, Hell Masker lets raise some hell." Naruto said before turning into Hell Naruto.

_**"Triple Earth raising Splattercombo."**_ Hell Naruto said, ramming three chain saw swords into the ground and causing the ground under Sasuke to give way, allowing Sasuke to fall into a hole that was deeper than he could jump out of.

"Winner Naruto, Sakura and Ino its your turn.' Kakashi said after getting Sasuke out of the hole.

"I will beat you Ino-pig and Sasuke-kun will love me more than he already does." Sakura said and Ino laughed.

"He doesn't love you, if he did would you still be single?"

"He secretly loves me but he is too shy to admit it." Sakura said but she couldn't say anymore, Ino had distracted her long enough to transfer herself into Sakura's body and make Sakura forfeit.

"Winner is Ino, now Naruto get up here you have to spar with Ino." Kakashi said and Naruto and Ino paled.

"Sorry Ino, don't worry I won't transform into anything, I will fight you how I am." Naruto said and they began, a few punches and kicks and Ino could barely stand, but in a last ditch attempt at something Ino transferred her mind into Naruto, but she met with Five certain demons.

"So your Ino-san, I am Galliant beast, nice to meet you."

_"I'm Death Gigas, pleasure to meet you._

_**"I'm Hell Masker, nice to meet ya."**_

**"I'm Chaos, don't worry I don't bite, hard."**

**"Chaos show some manners around women, you idiot, anyway I am Kyuubi, nice to meet you." **Kyuubi said before shifting to his human form and shaking hands with a shaken up Ino.

"Hey Ino, I hope you don't let these idiots scare you, the only time you have to worry is if I access Kyuubi's chakra while in Chaos's form." Naruto said and Ino nodded. "I recommend you get out of here, your chakra is being drained in here for some reason." Naruto added and Ino formed the hand sign to exit.

"I forfeit." Ino said as she fell over.

"Winner of the sparring session is Naruto, you win the grand prize, I will teach you a single jutsu." Kakashi said and Naruto smiled. "I will be teaching you **Chidori.**"

"Awesome, but you do know I won't be bale to use it until I gain the next level of my Kekkei Genkai, right?"

"I know, so don't use it until then, unless it is in close range combat." Kakashi said before taking Naruto to an empty plain.

"So why are you teaching it to me now, instead of waiting until I can transform into Chaos?" Naruto asked and Kakashi sighed.

"Deal with it or I won't teach it to you at all." Kakashi said and Naruto nodded, Naruto finally got a grasp on it but couldn't do much with it other than block with it.

The next day they were about to do a bunch of useless D-rank missions, but Naruto and Ino complained about wanting a better mission and was given a C-rank mission to escort the famous bridge builder Tazuna and see to it that the bridge is competed, which the team accepted, and then a drunken man came in.

"So this is the team that will be escorting me home, they look weak, especially the blonde girl and the one in the cloak." Tazuna said and Naruto traveled with him in the Crimson mist to make him puke."Never mind." Tazuna added after regaining his wits.

"Naruto how far can you travel with that Crimson mist?"

"Umm I believe from one side of Konoha to the other and back twice without stopping, but my chakra store is severely depleted because I have to maintain the mist." Naruto said and Kakashi showed him a map.

"Ok we will be leaving from this gate, do you think you can travel with all of us to here." Kakashi said, pointing to where they would be heading.

"I would be able to get us about this far." Naruto said pointing to a spot on the man.

"Ok take us that far and we will walk the rest of the way." Kakashi said and Naruto had everyone touch a part of his body, Sakura had his left shoulder, Tazuna had his right, Sasuke had his left arm, Kakashi had his right arm, Ino was about to grab his crotch but Naruto shook his head no so she wrapped her arms around his neck instead, a split second later and Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna puked.

"You loser, you should have warned us before doing that." Sasuke said, but was jealous that Naruto could do the jutsu anyway.

"Sorry, everyone pukes on their first, and sometimes second, travel with the Crimson Mist." Naruto said, then a whistling sound cut through the trees and everyone jumped out of the way.

"Well well well if it isn't Sharingan Kakashi." a voice said and a mist set itself on the area they were in "I also have the luck to kill the son of Vincent Valentine, your head alone is worth over half a million."

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist, I am Naruto Valentine." Naruto said and Zabuza attacked Kakashi, who simply jumped out of the way before sending a pulse of chakra to disperse the mist.

"I get to see your Sharingan, I feel so privileged." Zabuza said as Kakashi raised his forehead protector up from over his left eye.

"This will be the last time you see anything." Kakashi said as he cut Zabuza's throat, only for Zabuza to change into water.

A few fast paced moments later Kakashi was trapped in a water prison. Naruto prepared something but Kakashi told them to run and forget about him, but Sasuke and Naruto had other ideas prepared.

"I require your assistance, Death Gigas." Naruto said and became Death Gigas, he then picked Sasuke up and threw him straight at Zabuza, who looked stunned that anyone could have that kind of power, Sasuke drew two wakizashis from his kunai pouch and nearly cut Zabuza's left arm off, the moments he was past Zabuza he threw one of the wakizashis at Zabuza, who had to move so he didn't die, but in doing so he let Kakashi free.

"Great Teamwork you two, now I shall finish this, **Chidori.**" Kakashi said as he lunged at Zabuza, who jumped back and found himself against a tree."Now your finished, your future is death." Kakashi added before throwing a kunai at Zabuza's arms and legs, as he was about to deliver the final blow three senbon hit Zabuza and 'killed' him, a moment after that someone took Zabuza away.

"I'm tired." Naruto said before passing out from using Crimson mist and Death Gigas.

"Ino and Sasuke, you carry Naruto to Tazuna's house, if it wasn't for Zabuza we were going to wait until Naruto could take us the rest of the way via Crimson Mist but we cant now, so don't complain, I am the leader and you will do as I say." Kakashi said and Ino and Sasuke picked Naruto up and began carrying him.

As they got to Tazuna's house Naruto shot awake as Sasuke slid on a rock and dropped Naruto, who hit the ground hard enough to give a regular person a concussion.

"Sorry Naruto." Sasuke said and Naruto looked like he was about to faint.

"You aren't going to call me a loser like you usually do?

"No our teamwork when fighting Zabuza was the end of any hatred I had for you, by the way thanks for these wakizashis.' Sasuke said, putting the two swords back into a sheath that had been on the two wakizashis and placing them in a loop on his shorts.

"No problem, not when I have this saw-sword that it." Naruto said, pointing to the copy of Hell Masker's sword.

"Well you four get to bed, tomorrow we will train." Kakashi said and all four genin rushed to bed.

The next five days they trained in various thing, mainly the tree walking exercise, but the sixth day Kakashi told them Zabuza had not died and would probably strike the next day. The next day Naruto told his team he had a bad feeling and was going to stay there for a few minutes, and Tsunami and Inari were lucky, right as Naruto was about to leave two people bound and gagged Tsunami and were about to kill Inari, but Naruto blocked with his saw-sword, and killed the two men before heading to the bridge via Crimson mist.

"Your finally here Naruto, help Sasuke." Kakashi said, a moment later a slicing sound was heard and a body hitting the ground, a dark blue chakra surrounded Naruto in his rage at his sensei being killed.

"I call upon the Chaotic, Chaos, time to massacre." Naruto said before changing into Chaos and laughing evilly.

**"Time for some fun, Chaos saber!"** Chaos Naruto shouted, his chakra alone enough to dispel the mist, the ice mirrors Haku had placed up shattered with ease as Chaos Naruto flew past them and at Zabuza. **"GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD!!" **he shouted as he sliced Zabuza directly in half, his blood covering Chaos Naruto, who collided with a large boat and transformed back into Naruto.

"Shit, he killed him with such ease, Chaos saber is even more powerful than I thought." Kakashi said as he raised up, his wound healed thanks to a medical jutsu he had copied.

"What was that thing, it wasn't Naruto surely." Sasuke said after finishing Haku off.

"It was, that is one of his strongest forms, it would probably be enough to let him fight several kages at a time without getting hit." Kakashi said and Sasuke's eyes widened "The problem with Naruto's is that he didn't nearly die so he wont be able to control himself until he nearly dies, nor will he be able to pull out Chaos's chakra unless he goes into a rage or is nearly killed." Kakashi added as he clutched his side from a phantom pain"I see you have the Sharingan Sasuke." he once again added after seeing the familiar red of the Sharingan.

"Yeah, hey is there anyway someone can become like Naruto, even if they aren't related to him?"

"Yes but it is a painful ritual and there is a fifty percent chance you will live, and an equal chance you will die." Kakashi said and Sasuke looked fearful but he shook any fear inside him out.

"Does Naruto know how to do this ritual?"

"Yes he does, it's natural for a Valentine to know, but I doubt he will want to do it to his friend, besides Naruto has never done it before, so there is a seventy six percent chance of death, with his dad there is a zero percent chance of you dieing, so ask him, if his demons deem you worthy he will allow it, but these demons judge you on the kindness in your heart if there isn't much they wont allow it." Kakashi said and Sasuke nodded before helping his other conscious teammates take Naruto, who had regained his consciousness but couldn't move.

"Get Zabuza's sword for me." Naruto barely managed to say and Sasuke picked it up, barely being able to walk with it and handed it to Naruto, who managed to seal it into a scroll before passing out, again

Inside his mind Chaos was roaring in anger.

**"DAMN IT TO HELL I WANTED TO KILL SOME MORE!!!" **he shouted as he went into a dark corner and sulked for a while.

Outside Naruto was sleeping soundly, a week later he was back up to one hundred percent and left, Tazuna promising to send payment for an A-class mission when they had the money, they had to walk instead of traveling via Crimson mist as Naruto said they needed the exercise and laughed as they all walked back to Konoha, upon arriving Konohamaru, Sarutobi's grandson, had accidentally ran into a ninja from Suna and said Suna ninja was currently holding him up by his scarf.

"Sasuke you head up to the tree,you throw a rock at him to make him drop Konohamaru, and I will scare him." Naruto whispered to Sasuke who agreed and vanished into the tree Naruto had mentioned. "Hey Face paint boy, put the kid down."

"Boss help me." Konohamaru said and the Suna ninja just smirked.

"I don't like brats, so wait a moment and I will deal with you in a second, by the way my name is Kankuro." Kankuro said and Sasuke threw the rock and made Kankuro drop Konohamaru and Naruto changed into Hell masker

_**"Those who attack someone from Konoha meet their end by a Valentine."**_ Hell Naruto said, and as he ended his sentence Kankuro's teammate glomped him. _**"What the fuck!!!"**_

"I've read so much about the Valentine family, I never thought I would meet one, my name is Temari, whats your name?" Temari asked and Hell Naruto just sweat dropped.

_**"I call this form Hell Naruto, but my real name is Naruto Valentine, could you let go, this form has acidic skin and your clothes are dissolving awfully fast." **_Hell Naruto said and Kankuro busted out laughing, while Temari hid her now exposed chest with a blush on her face.

"Temari you are a perverted disgrace to our village, and Kankuro stop picking on little kids less than half your size." a voice said and everyone jumped at how cold and harsh it sounded.

"Sorry Gaara." Temari said as she ran away, followed by Kankuro and Gaara.

"Umm that was odd." Sasuke said and Hell Naruto just nodded.

"Damn that form is annoying as hell, I wish I could transform into Chaos and control it." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded, that would have scared everyone.

At a hotel Gaara was thinking about a lot of things, the main one was Naruto Valentine.

'_I could feel five extra chakra flows inside his body, four of which are natural in a Valentine, but this other one was primal, probably a Biju._' Gaara thought as Temari walked into is room and sat down beside him.

"What ya thinking about little bro?" Temari asked and Gaara smiled, which scared Temari slightly, he rarely smiled unless he was killing, having a lot of fun, killing, or was thinking about something good.

"That Valentine we saw today, he had five demons inside of him instead of four, and that one seems to be a Biju." Gaara said as he leaned back and drifted off into sleep.

"I'm glad you can sleep now, ever since that pervert Jiraiya fixed the seal on you in order to repay for his peeking." Temari said to herself before walking to her bed and drifting into dreams of a certain Valentine.

At his house Naruto was thinking about the three people he had met that day, mainly Temari, but he quickly shook it off as he swung his saw-blade into a tree and cut it down, but he wasn't satisfied.

"The timing on this thing is off, the saw starts moving a minute after I start pushing chakra into it, the original one starts with a thought, Hell Masker any idea on how to fix this?"

_**"Yes there is one idea Naruto-san, you could try letting me take control of your arms and I can fix it with ease." **_Hell Masker said and Naruto agreed, and within a few hours Naruto's chainsaw blade was perfected.

"Thank you." Naruto said before vanishing in a Crimson mist and reappearing in his bedroom and falling asleep after taking his cloak off and setting his completed sword next to his bed.

The next morning Kakashi told the four genin that they would be nominated for the Chunin exams, but not so show up if they felt that they couldn't take it, both Sakura and Ino thought before knowing they had to go through with it, they each were told to stay there and train how they saw fit until the next day, Naruto's five demons dragged him into his mind for a chat they figured would be appropriate.

**"Ok me and the other four have decided upon something, Kyuubi made a summoning contract for each of us so you can become Hell Masker and summon Death Gigas for a wide massacre, or transform into Hell Masker and summon me." **Chaos said before pointing to Kyuubi

**"Now kit there is a downside to this, you have to sign five contracts or none will work, one of which is the kitsune, the others are as follow from weakest to strongest: galliant beasts, zombies, masked demons, Chaotic beasts, and finally kitsune, now here are all five contracts, use them wisely and only let those you see fit sign them, except for the masked demons and Chaotic beasts, those are only for those with demons inside of them." **Kyuubi explained and Naruto signed all five contracts as fast as possible, knowing how to sign them because of an old scroll he had once read.

_"Summon someone from the beast scroll first Naruto-san."_ Galliant beast told Naruto after he had woken up the next morning.

"Ok Galliant, **Ninpo:Summoning jutsu, beast**." Naruto shouted, swiping blood across his right hand and slamming it on the ground, and in a poof of smoke a small purple house cat "Ok why is it purple."

"Hey I take offense to that, I am a galliant beast, sure I'm weak in terms of combat but I can be good for spying, anyway goodbye I will see you eventually." the cat said before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

"**Ninpo:Summoning jutsu, zombie.**" Naruto shouted before mimicking his earlier actions, and summoning someone that Konoha had lost when Kyuubi attacked, in perfect condition, no rotting that is, was the Fourth Hokage.

"Wow never though I would ever see the real world again, hey whats your name kid?"

"Naruto Valentine, son of Vincent Valentine and Lucretia Valentine." Naruto said and the Fourth Hokage's eyes widened.

"Well I'll be Shinigami's personal soul gatherer, the one I sealed Kyuubi into, is the seal ok?"

"For the most part, it slightly came undone when I thought someone killed one of my friends." Naruto said and Arashi smiled before leaving. "**Ninpo:Summoning jutsu, masked demons.**" Naruto summoned Hell Masker.

_**"I was the first boss summoned out of the five contracts you signed, alright!" **_Hell masker shouted and Naruto sweat dropped, a moment later Hell masker vanished.

"**Ninpo:Summoning jutsu,Chaotic beast.**" Naruto summoned a miniature version of Chaos.

"Hello boss, my name is Chao, I am the younger brother of the Chaos line, Chao like me are born when a person is born, so when you have a son or daughter they will take me and I become Chaos, or something like that." Chao said and vanished.

"Strange little creature."

**"Don't believe Chao, he lies worse than anyone I have ever had the displeasure to know."** Chaos said.

"Now it is time to summon from the Kitsune contracts, **Ninpo:Summoning jutsu, Kitsune.**" Naruto summoned a fox as tall as him that had 8 tails, and less importantly it was pink.

"**Boss-kun.**" the fox shouted before turning into her human form, a girl with large assets and a lovely body, she then tackled him and they fell on the bed, about that time Vincent had decided to walk in and nearly died laughing, which nearly caused Naruto to die from shock, his dad rarely laughed.

"Seems like you have yourself a girlfriend." Vincent said and the girl on top of Naruto turned into a small fox and curled up in a ball and fell asleep on Naruto's chest, and promptly vanished.

"Shut up or I will go Hell masker on you." Naruto said before picking up the Chunin applications paper and vanishing to his teams meeting place.

"Why are there five scrolls attacked to your back?" Sasuke asked and Naruto summoned a creature from each contract.

"There summoning contracts, they each signify one of my five inner beings." Naruto said and all the summons vanished, except for the one from the Kitsune contract, but that could be because Ino was giving it a bone crushing hug.

"Help... Can't... Breathe." the fox barely managed to say before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

When they got to the room that most new genin thought was the correct room Sasuke, who knew it was a genjutsu, decided to make the competition even tougher.

"That is a genjutsu, get rid of it now, I'm sure you three seen through it." Sasuke said, looking at his teammates who nodded simply, Sasuke then found himself flying across the room.

"You just made a very bad choice my friend, Cerberus, appear." Naruto said, Cerberus appearing on his arm and firing three kunai at the Chunin in disguise, who did not have the time to dodge but was saved by a green blur.

"Just as I thought, your attacks are a lot slower than they were the last time we fought Naruto-san." Lee said and Naruto just glared before walking off, Lee then challenged Sasuke to a fight.

"Lee has no chance, Sasuke will mess with him and copy any worthy taijutsu moves he has." Naruto said and Ino and Sakura, both of whom knew Lee, nodded.

A few moments later and Sasuke was seething as there match was cut short due to Might Guy, someone every ninja feared, for one reason or another.

"Lets go, I'm getting bored out here." Naruto said and his three teammates followed him as they walked to the first part of the Chunin exams

Upon entering most of the rookie nine, except Sasuke and Naruto, started conversing loudly,a silver haired genin said he expected as much from rookies and showed them his ninja info cards, Sasuke immediately asked a few names.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara, Rock Lee, and Kenpachi." Sasuke said and Kabuto pulled their info up,

"Naruto Uzumaki, he is on your team so you know mission specs, hmm ability to summon five different types of creatures, and he is a Valentines, however Naruto has five because of something that happened at birth, he also excels at a special kenjutsu style. Gaara is from Suna has no D-rank missions but has at least five or more missions on all others except S-rank, he has a single one of those. Kenpachi is one I have no data on but he excels at all kenjutsu." Kabuto said, Kenpachi just smirking when he heard Kabuto had no data on him

"Look for all cards with the family name Valentine." Naruto said and Kabuto smiled.

"You want to see any living relatives you have other than your dad I suppose? Well then these people are Valentines who are still alive, Vincent, Naruto, Lucretia, Tobi, and Otome and her younger brother Akutarou, Tobi and Otome are missing nins, Otome is also the third strongest Valentine, your father being the first and Akutarou being the second, well I hope that, hey are you ok?" Kabuto asked as he looked at Naruto, whose eyes were threatening to overflow with tears.

"Naruto are you okay buddy?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shook his head no.

"Lucretia Valentine was-sob- my mother, my dad was -sob- told she died giving birth to me." Naruto cried and Kabuto just smiled.

"Maybe me cards need updating, but I have a thought that maybe she faked her death because she couldn't live with you and your father, your best bet is to find her best friend, he is here at these exams, it was also Otome's younger brother, HEY AKUTAROU YOU HERE!" Kabuto shouted and a boy a little older than Naruto with the same cloak appeared in front of him, his headband symbol a cross.

"What do ya want Leaf boy?"

"Well do you know anything about Lucretia Valentine?"

"Yeah she married my uncle Vincent Valentine, but they said she died in childbirth and even her son died, it sucked really." Akutarou said and saw Kabuto pointing behind Akutarou to a boy wearing a cloak exactly like Akutarou."No fucking way, prove to me he is a Valentine. Become Galliant Beast."

"I require your assistance, Galliant Beast." Naruto said and became galliant Naruto, Akutarou acknowledged him, then Ibiki showed up and the exam began.

"The point of this test is to cheat, Hakamori I hope I can count on you." Akutarou said to himself a few minutes into the exams.

**"Ninpo:Summoning jutsu, Kitsune.**" Naruto whispered, summoning a miniature fox that was as small as a newborn puppy.

"Hey boss, I will get you the answers." the little fox whispered before vanishing and reappearing right behind a Chunin in disguise and getting the answers and giving them to Naruto.

"Give them to my team as well." Naruto said and the fox complied and gave them the answers

* * *

That is the end of this chapter, this chapter is subject to change, oh and I have two omakes(sp?) for this chapter, keep voting, next chapter the votes , even if there aren't many, will be tallied.

Omake 1

"**Ninpo:Summoning jutsu, masked demons.**" Naruto summoned a large masked humanoid looking creature with a machete.

"My name is Jason Vorhees." it attempted to say but water came out from under his mask, and so began the day that Orochimaru regretted pushing his old cabin mate into the water when he knew Jason couldn't swim, and the masked Jason immediately searched for him, while Naruto just looked confused.

Omake 2

**Ninpo:Summoning jutsu, masked demons.**" Naruto summoned someone who would have reminded Sarutobi of Orochimaru, it was Micheal Jackson, Naruto's five demons decided to push all of their chakra into him and create the only thing that could defeat the man, a beautiful woman with assets larger than Tsunade, it was the super demonic sexy jutsu, features included, Chaos's wings, Hell Masker's chain-saw sword strapped to her back, and Kyuubi's nine tails.

"NOOO IM MELTING!!!" Micheal said as he vanished in a poof of smoke, the five demons then apologized to Naruto.

**"You can't change out of that form." **Kyuubi said and Naruto passed out.


	3. Seems like a dream to me

Ninjouzata: I do not own Naruto no do I own FF7.

* * *

**RECAP"Ninpo:Summoning jutsu, Kitsune." Naruto whispered, summoning a miniature fox that was as small as a newborn puppy.**

**"Hey boss, I will get you the answers." the little fox whispered before vanishing and reappearing right behind a Chunin in disguise and getting the answers and giving them to Naruto.**

**"Give them to my team as well." Naruto said and the fox complied and gave them the answers**

**END RECAP**

As the test came to a close Hell Masker and Death Gigas had begun arguing about something that Naruto vaguely listened to, finally Ibiki told the group of genin that were still there that if they took the question and failed they would remain genin forever, Naruto had the urge to laugh as a genin from the Sound village shouted something about ruling the Sound even if he remained a genin forever, once again Naruto wasn't really listening, he was paying full attention to empty space, he then heard Ibiki say all remaining passed, but he was paying attention to the sound of something nearing the window, a moment later and a ball crashed through the window, much to the shock of most of the genin, two kunai shot out of the ball, which was a rolled up banner, and hung a sign up that said 'Anko Mitarashi, sexy and single.' Naruto pondered the sanity of the woman, but the blush on his face when she jumped in front of him, after she saw he was ignoring her, and her trench coat blew open, revealing her large assets, Naruto figured he could go to heaven now, but the gods would not allow it, inside his body the five demons roared with laughter, Anko resumed her speech and told everyone where to go, and to be there in an hour or else they, and their team, would immediately fail, needless to say all of the teams were there, almost immediately after Anko got behind Naruto, a Grass nin got behind her, inside Naruto Kyuubi was, literally, trying to break out of its prison.

**"LET ME OUT, I SMELL THE SNAKE BASTARD THAT MADE ME ATTACK THIS VILLAGE**!" Kyuubi roared as he rammed the cage he was in, Chaos and the other three demons immediately set into action to calm the giant raging kitsune down, mainly focusing all of their killer intent, which was over double Kyuubi's in total, at him, he finally calmed down, by that time the second part of the exam had begun.

"Sasuke-kun, what wonderful prey you will make." the Grass nin said to himself as he watched Sasuke take down a couple of low ranking genin with ease, he then turned to Naruto, who was watching with interest. "Damnable Valentine, the only good Valentine is my slave, Lucretia." he said to himself, a moment later and he attacked, knocked Sakura and Ino out like a light, but had a harder time fight Naruto and Sasuke, a few moments into the fight and Naruto decided to do something.

"Crimson mist." Naruto said, making false hand signs, the large mist appeared and Orochimaru look fearful, and when they traveled a small distance away Naruto was surprised that the man hadn't puked.

"Fool, **Five-pronged seal.**" Orochimaru said as he lifted Naruto's shirt up and slammed his palm onto his stomach, inside Kyuubi was howling in laughter at Orochimaru's foolish mistake.

"I call upon all that is evil, Kyuubi, lets finish this." Naruto said and Orochimaru just cursed as Naruto changed, slowly unlike the other ones, first nine glorious blonde tails sprouted from his back, then his claws enlarged, after that blonde fur grew on his body, giving him the appearance of a fox, the final step was his teeth becoming sharp, Kyuubi Naruto just smiled a devilish smile as he attacked Orochimaru, who cleverly dodged over and over again, then things took a turn for the worst, Naruto passed out from using the Kyuubi too early, Orochimaru sighed in relief as he bit Sasuke's neck and left his curse mark, around the time Orochimaru left Sakura and Ino woke up, they both felt lousy that they couldn't help their teammates, but they managed to get both of the boys to a hole in a tree where they tried to get them to wake up, on the third day of the exam three sound nins attacked, Sakura and Ino did their best to stop them but it didn't work. Naruto, who was possessed by Hell Masker at the time, took them down quickly and passed out, again, on the fourth day of the exam both boys woke up, Sasuke had become more distant from the team but nothing was said, as they found their way to the tower Naruto killed a team that had the Earth scroll they needed and they made it to the third part of the exam, each of the four genin looked like they were ready to pass out as they got to the preliminary site for the true third exams,

Hayate called the first match out: Ino Yamanaka vs, Sakura Haruno, both of their eyes shot open at the match, but neither cared, they were barely ready for anything and it wound up in a double knockout, Hayate then called the next match:Naruto Valentine vs Kenpachi.

"I am honored to fight you Valentine-san." Kenpachi said as he unsheathed his sword and began to attack, each of his hits blocked by Naruto, finally Naruto ended it with a series of hits to unbalance Kenpachi and used the crimson mist to knock him out.

"Winner Naruto Valentine, next fight will be, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Dosu Kinuto." Hayate said and almost immediately Dosu lost as Sasuke vanished into thin air and broke Dosu's neck.

The following rounds no one really payed much attention to, after all the matches were done the next fight line-up was created and all genin were given a month of to prepare, Naruto decided to train with a man his father had known, it was one of the three legendary sannin, a toad hermit, almost immediately Naruto bowed to the man and asked for his autograph, for he was the writer of Icha Icha paradise.

"Alright brat, now I am going to take your training to the next level." Jiraiya said as the month was a week from ending "I will have you risk it all to win it all, so eat like this would be your final meal." Jiraiya added and Naruto raised an eyebrow but went back to eating, then Jiraiya asked him if there was any girl he loved and wanted to do anything, Naruto thought for a moment but said no, Jiraiya nodded and they went to a cliff, where Jiraiya took Naruto's cape and knocked him into the valley below, almost immediately Naruto instinctively tried using crimson mist, but without his cloak it was useless, so as he fell to his death he felt Kyuubi's chakra seep into his body and he muttered a single sentence.

"I call upon all that is evil, Kyuubi, lets finish this." Naruto said as the changes were instant, as was the speed that he moved from the bottom of the valley to the top, Jiraiya smirked and Naruto just glared as hard as he could, he then flexed his muscles and tried a few jutsu that came into his mind. **"Katon:Twin grand fireball jutsu."** Kyuubi Naruto said and twin grand fireballs shot from his mouth, scorching the ground , Kyuubi Naruto smiled as he created a massive hole in the ground that made the valley look like a small hole, elsewhere Sakura watched Sasuke train as she just sat there, tears in her eyes, Ino was training with her father learning new jutsu, and everyone else was doing their own little thing, finally the day of the chunin exams came, and Naruto looked excited, his match was up first, and it was against Neji Hyuuga.

"For anyone who has forgotten who they are fighting it will be Naruto Valentine vs, Neji Hyuga, then Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara no Sabaku, then Kankuro vs. Shino Aburame, then Temari vs. Hakamori no Haka, then Shikamaru Nara vs Akutaru."Genma said holding out the sheet of paper, after everyone went up to the contestant box Naruto smiled sadly.

"I wish you would forfeit. Fate doesn't determine everything, it only determines what we WANT it to be." Naruto said, and Neji rushed at him, Naruto sighed and threw a couple of kunai at Neji, who blocked them with ease.

"Fate has determined I will win, and fate has determined you will lose, so die Valentine." Neji said as he rushed forward, only to be blocked half heartedly by Naruto.

"Such an annoyance, I was going to wait a while to show this off, but I call upon all that is evil, Kyuubi, lets finish this." Naruto said as the blonde fur and tails grew back, his teeth and nails sharpening, and a sudden chakra more powerful than any kage could achieve, Neji didn't care though.

"**Divine heavenly rotation.**" Neji shouted as he spun in a circle, however Kyuubi Naruto wasn't even phased by it, as a matter of fact he stood there, blinking.

**"Wow a gust of chakra, not bad for a Branch Hyuga, but I'm afraid I have to finish this quickly before I lose control of this form and pass out, Katon:Fox fire."** Kyuubi Naruto said as three foxes made of pure fire attacked Neji, and rendered him unconscious, Naruto released the Kyuubi form and walked up to the contestant box after being declared the winner.

Sasuke was late and was granted extra time, in the mean while the match after Sasuke's was held, but Kankuro forfeited, then Temari's match came and she flew down to the stage were Hakamori already stood.

"Sabaku-san, I request you forfeit, I dislike hurting people." Hakamori said, and Temari smirked as she sent a large gale of wind that slashed Hakamori's body up badly, Hakamori then sighed "I'm sorry Sabaku-san, but I must fight you now." he said as the earth around him seemed to die.

"What are you?"

"A member of the Haka clan, masters of death, we control the life of all living things we touch, now prepare yourself." Hakamori said as the ground around him shot up into the air and formed several large spikes of decomposing soil, Temari knew she was beat, but in the form of a miracle Hakamori fell to the ground, clutching his head."Father, why, why did you do this to me." he added as his body became covered in the soil, a moment later and Hakamori stood tall, a blade in his hand, Temari knew she couldn't win so she forfeited, Hakamori just smiled as he left for the contestant box, Shikamaru was considering forfeiting but was pushed into the arena anyway, and so began the second final fight of the first round.

"Unlike my teammate, Hakamori, I don't care if I fight or not, so come on." Akutarou said as he made a few hand signs, "I call upon the Chaotic, Chaos time to massacre." he added and transformed into Chaos, Shikamaru immediately caught him in his shadow, but it was to no avail as Akutaru broke free with ease and sent Shikamaru flying into a wall, and knocked him out with ease, at the last moment, before he would be disqualified, Sasuke showed up and his fight with Gaara began, almost immediately he began landing hits on Gaara, but after a few moments Gaara got bored and decided to take out a bottle of water that he had with him, Sasuke tripped and landed on his face when Gaara did that, but he quickly composed himself and set out to finish Gaara with one hit, Gaara's response was to form a giant ball of sand with spikes all over, not a moment after that Orochimaru's men began the war on Konoha with their allies, the village of Clouds, as the war began everyone that wasn't needed for fighting was evacuated, Naruto was fighting along side his senseis. Kakashi and Jiraiya, and Vincent, who had been there for hours, was in his Chaos form and destroying Sound and Cloud ninjas with simplistic ease, there bloody yells of terror music to his ears, a few moments later and Kakashi and Guy saw the third Hokage trapped in mortal combat with Orochimaru and the first two hokages, Vincent immediately jumped into action and vanished in the crimson mist, but he could not pass through the barrier, Naruto took to the streets and killed hundreds of ninjas, his final fight before he rested was against a girl around his age with an over sized shuriken, and she had an aura that exuded confidence, Naruto looked at her and asked her name.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, and yours?"

"Naruto Valentine, why are you in this war, you are the only kid I have seen."

"My father forced me to fight, I would rather have come here for those Chunin exams but without proper paperwork I could never come in here." Yuffie said and Naruto smiled.

"Then don't fight, get rid of that forehead protector and come with me, I will help you become a Konoha ninja." Naruto said and Yuffie smiled and tackled Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Yuffie said as she kissed him on the cheek, immediately Naruto was blushing brightly and, in an attempt to stop blushing, killed many more of the invading ninja, finally the two got to Naruto's house and Yuffie sat inside and waited until Naruto returned, a few hours later and all Konoha jounin appeared and started at Kyuubi Naruto, who had actually tapped into eve more of Kyuubi's chakra while in the form and was destroying Sound ninjas with ease, finally one Cloud ninja got a lucky hit in and knocked Naruto out, that was when all hell broke lose, Konoha jounin immediately started killing off Sound and Cloud ninjas with great vigor, most of the ones that hadn't died were running, and up where Orochimaru and Sarutobi was fighting Sarutobi laid dead after sealing Orochimaru's arm, once Naruto had woken up and went to his house he was immediately tackled by Yuffie, who was worried when she felt his chakra flare up and then die down, Naruto just held her and talked to her quietly.

Time skip(I really hate to do this, sorry folks, ok NOT!)

Jiraiya was currently walking with Naruto and Vincent on their way to retrieve one Tsunade, with two Akatsuki threats dead, due to Naruto and Vincent, their search was unimpeded, as the finally found Tsunade's trail a foreign man said something to them.

"Bonjour monsieurs.(Hello misters)" the man said and all three Konoha ninja got a blank look on their face, the French man just looked at them, expecting a response"Ou etes vous iintitule?(Where are you heading?)" the man added and Vincent finally understood what he had said.

"Bonjour monsieur, sa essayant en siteur dans madame(Hello mister, were trying to locate a woman)." Vincent replied and the man looked shocked for a moment before talking again.

"Au revoir ami.(Goodbye friend.)" the man said as he left, the three then continued their journey and shortly found Tsunade in a tavern, drinking away her memories of that day, she insulted the Hokage position and Naruto challenged her to a fight, outside Naruto, who knew of Tsunade's strength, said that if he won she would come back to the village and become Hokage, if he lost he became her new traveling partner and would do whatever she told him without retorts, Naruto went Kyuubi Naruto and easily defeated Tsunade, who then, rather hesitantly, agreed, she also gave Naruto her necklace as a symbol of the deal, Naruto wore it with pride, a few days later and the group got back to Konoha, Orochimaru had learned a way to fix his arms, but he was waiting for some odd reason or another until the time was right, Tsunade became the fifth Hokage and a few days alter Sasuke ran away from the village, all for the promise of power

Naruto chased Sasuke down with a team of composed of Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kiba, Akutarou, and Hakamori, all of whom gladly accepted, as they followed Sasuke's scent they were trapped in a huge dome like boulder that sapped their chakra, after many various methods of getting out they finally got out and Chouji stayed behind to fight him, he then used the Akimichi deluxe food pills and defeated his opponent, however he was also unable to move afterwards, further on down the line Neji was fighting Kidomaru, and was losing, finally Neji managed to kill him, even further down the line Kiba and Akamaru were fighting Sakon and Ukon, and was putting up a terrible fight, but managed to win with the help of Kankuro, Shikamaru and Temari had defeated Tayuya, and Lee and Gaara had watched Kimmimaru die of his illness, the final stop was Sasuke and Naruto, both of whom was currently standing atop a statue of the first two Hokages, staring at each other with malice in their eyes.

"I trusted you, I became you friend, and for what, so that when you left you would just forget, I WILL KILL YO..." Naruto was about to finish but Sasuke and come down on his hard and shoved a Chidori through his chest, it immediately healed and Naruto felt pure blue chakra cover his body. "Now you ass hole you will feel the torment I HAVE FELT FOR YEARS I SUMMON THE CHAOTIC, CHAOS ITS TIME OT MASSACRE!" Naruto shouted as his body morphed into Chaos Naruto for the second time, but this time Naruto was in control.

**"NOW YOU BASTARD I WILL SHOW YO THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS!!!!!"** Chaos Naruto shouted as a Chaos saber emerged in his hand, his other and forming a complex series of hand signs. **"Curse seal removal, Rage of the Lord of Terror, DIABLO!"** Chaos Naruto shouted out as his Chaos saber vanished and formed a seal with five prongs that destroyed Orochimaru's handiwork, Naruto then let loose a blast of chakra that sent Sasuke reeling into the statue, knocking him out as if a bowling ball was dropped on his head.

"Naruto what will happen to him?" Kakashi asked as Naruto picked Sasuke up.

**"Worst case scenario is he will be in the hospital for a week, best case is he wakes up with a killer migraine, but I doubt it."** Chaos Naruto said as he took off towards Konoha, leaving Kakashi to get Sasuke.

Upon return to Konoha the villagers cheered for the Uchiha's arrival, Sakura was immediately worried about Sasuke instead of Naruto, who didn't really care anyway, and upon finding out Sasuke wouldn't be able to move for a month she immediately blamed him, and he agreed to it, and then told Sakura that was what Sasuke got for attacking him, a few days later and no one could find him in Konoha, when Vincent Valentine was unable to be found as well they got suspicious, upon searching the Valentine's home all their possessions were gone, and a note was left on the door, it read 'If your reading this then my son, his girlfriend, and I have left Konoha and are heading towards a place where I was first offered a place to live before coming here, in a few years you will see us again, but you may not be expecting us, we are heading towards Umarehakagakure, if you can catch us before we get there we will come back, if not you will have problems in the future, good bye Konoha, I hope the next time we meet you will be ready, signed Vincent Valentine, master of Cerberus.' when Tsunade read this note she was not seen for days, when they found her she had been more drunk than ever, at Umarehakagakure Naruto and Vincent were training, Naruto had gained a powerful alliance in Umarehakagakure with the new Hakakage, Hakamori no Haka to be exact, and most of the powerful ninjas in the village, a year later and the chunin exams were to be held in Umarehakagakure for the first time in over thirty years, Naruto was glad, maybe he would see some familiar faces as he was had to take the chunin exams as well, much to his dismay, but as the first part of the exam came he saw most of the people he knew, Neji Hyuga and his team, Sakura and Sasuke with Kenpachi, Ino had quit being a ninja after Naruto had left, Chouji with two unknown people, and Kabuto wearing a sound headband, using his ninja cards to provide people information.

"As you guys know already my ninja info cards have info about anyone, so ask away."

"Naruto Valentine, and Yuffie Kisaragi." Sasuke said and Kabuto smirked.

"Alrighty then, here is his current stats, he is now a ninja of Umarehakagakure, his ability list is now unknown but is mainly Valentine clan techniques," _'Now to drop the bomb.' _"his missions include, three hundred D-rank mission, five C-rank, twenty B-rank, ten A-rank, oh yeah also thirteen S-rank, his current team is Yuffie Kisaragi, as well as Uchiha Minishi." Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard Naruto's mission stats, and more so at the thought of an Uchiha being on his team.

"Yeah, oh hey you forgot one thing Kabuto, my S-rank missions are fifteen now." Naruto said and Kabuto shot around and recoiled as if he had been burnt.

"Sorry Naruto, anyway Sasuke I have no info on Yuffie other than the missions and teammate names, both are exactly as Naruto's." Kabuto said before walking away from the group.

"Well Sasuke, Sakura, and Kenpachi, I hope you find Umarehakagakure a pleasant place, but if anyone thinks you are plotting something against this village, or a single nin or citizen of this village you will NOT like the consequences, I myself am afraid to think of what might happen." Naruto said, a feral grin on his face "Sasuke the first exam is going to begin, this first one is the same as in Konoha, but the second exam is different, lets just say you will be scared." Naruto added before a Jounin with a large cross on his back appeared and the test began, after the first exam ended Vincent appeared in a poof of crimson smoke and told them all to follow him, when the genin arrived at the place for the second exam all foreign shinobi had to pick their jaw up at the size of the Forest of the Haka family, where hundreds of threats lurked, the genins job was to bring the head of a creature to the center of the forest, where the third exam would be held.

In the forest Naruto and his team were dispatching small creatures waiting for a larger one to come by, one finally did and Naruto, Yuffie, and Minishi slashed its head off with ease and left for the middle of the forest, knowing the path well from training there, elsewhere Sasuke and his team had gotten the head of a creature and were heading that way, upon the final day of the exam the forty teams that had passed was dwindled down to nine, all the foreign Shinobi teams were on edge as the Hakakage, someone not much older than the genin themselves, began telling them the way the final exam would be conducted.

"The first match is Naruto Uzumaki vs, Kenpachi."

"I'm going to enjoy my revenge." Kenpachi said as he pulled out a katana.

"Not if I can help it, I call upon all that is evil, Kyuubi lets finish this." Kyuubi Naruto emerged and immediately sent Kenpachi flying into a wall, knocking him out quickly.

"Winner Naruto, next round is Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kadaj." almost immediately Kadaj forfeited.

After the rest of the rounds finished the genin who won had a nasty surprise.

"This was only a preliminary round, in two months the real final test begins, prepare yourself, because you WILL need it." Hakamori said and the genin left.

"Yuffie I am going to go and train, I will see you later." Naruto said as he walked off in the direction of Training ground Nine-A, the largest training ground in Umarehakagakure.

Upon arriving Naruto saw someone was already there, a man with a spear to be precise.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto shouted at the man, who simply looked at him before turning away.

"My name is Cid Highwind, and I'm training." Cid said as he sat down and looked at the sky.

"Doesn't look like training to me."

"Lets fight, winner stays, loser leaves." Cid said as he stood up, his spear shining in the sunlight.

"Alright, I call upon the Chaotic, Chaos time to massacre." Naruto said and became Chaos Naruto.

"A Valentine eh, good." Cid said and pulled a cigarette out and started smoking it.

**"I will kill you, Chaos saber."** Chaos Naruto said as he charged the saber up and attacked Cid, only to be blocked with ease.

"You won't fucking touch me with that crappy technique."

**"Chidori Chaos."**Chaos Naruto shouted as a large ball of electricity sprung to life in his hands, Cid looked worried for a moment before jumping out of the way and throwing his Spear and performing his own technique.

"**Spear clone jutsu.**" Cid said and his one spear became hundreds, Chaos Naruto just blew them away with a blast of chakra, Cid finally gave up and left after he realized he wasn't going to win.

"Finally, now lets see. HEY WAIT UP CID!" Naruto shouted at the vanishing Cid, who stopped and turned around.

"What do ya want brat?"

"If I can get a spear will you train me?"

"Sure, as long as you let me use this Training ground when I want to."

"Deal." Naruto said as he ran to a weapon store and bought an obsidian spear, Cid then began training him.

Elsewhere Yuffie was working on making her All creation large enough to destroy a tall tree in a forest, if the annihilated trees were proof she was getting better by the attempt.

Minishi Uchiha was going nowhere fast as he worked on his aim with kunai and shuriken, he had learned a few jutsu from his adoptive father but he had no chance against his first opponent, Sasuke Uchiha, he knew he would have to do something that he didn't want to do, he prepared himself and went to a scroll store and came out with many scrolls on unsealing things.

Sasuke Uchiha was currently fending off, much to his horror, fan boys, with a few fan girls in the mix, he finally found a hotel to sleep in for the night, his team followed shortly.

Neji Hyuga and his team were taking in the sights, an old seemingly frail woman was carrying heavy looking bags so Neji asked if she needed help.

"Are you calling me old, sonny boy?"

"No mam but with age comes loss of strength."

"So, your calling me weak?"

"I guess you could take it that way." Neji said and immediately regretted it as the woman dropped her bags and walked up to him.

"You asked for it Leaf punk, take this!" the woman shouted and punched Neji in the stomach, sending him flying through a wall.

"Those are my pancakes." Neji said as he passed out.

"Never insult someone in Umarehakagakure, all ninja and citizen are trained physically to be at the max power they can be at, most are, so if you are going to insult someone make sure you can and will fight back." the old woman said as she walked off with her bags.

"That was stronger than Guy sensei's kicks." Lee said, and at that exact time Guy showed up.

"WHO POSSESSES MORE STRENGTH THAN I DO?" Guy shouted, and chased after the old woman who was apparently stronger than him.

"Is that you Guy?" the old woman asked and Guy's eyebrows vanished into his hair.

"Grandma?"

"GUY!"

"GRANDMA!"

"GUY!"

"GRANDMA!"

"GUY!"

"GRANDMA!"

"It has been so long Guy, how have you been?"

"I have been fine, but I kinda miss the training I was put through here, I tried passing it on to my students, but the only one who would do it was Lee." Guy said as he pointed to Lee.

"If he is your student I would like to spar with him."

"I don't recommend that mam, I don't want to hurt you."

"Ok then stand there and take it." the old woman said as she kicked Lee, sending him flying, Lee landed on his feet and took his weights off and charged. "I like to see fast people, but you are rather slow." she added as she took off weights that she had been wearing and vanished as soon as Lee got close to her.

"What?"

"**Hakakagukure secret taijutsu technique:Burial of speed.**" the woman said as she wrapped Lee up in bandages and swung him around as fast as she could, she then threw him into a nearby wall.

"Grandma, wont that give him the same effect as if he was drunk?"

"Yes it does, why?"

"He is a natural born master of the Drunken Fist." the old woman sighed as she took out a bottle from one of her bags.

"Looks like I will have to go get some more after this." Grandma said as she drunk the bottle, and then started wobbling around.

"I forgot, Grandma is a master of Drunken Fist as well." Guy said as Grandma and Lee clashed, neither getting much in, finally Grandma got more serious and knocked Lee into the ground, which knocked him out of his spinning induced drunkenness, Grandma immediately settled into her regular stance.

"You need training, so I will train you in taijutsu, the Drunken fist included." she said and dragged Lee along with her to her house, Neji and Tenten went training elsewhere.

Kenpachi was training Sakura in kenjutsu so that she could beat Yuffie in her match.

The second month passed by quickly and the genin that had won the preliminary were standing tall in the arena, in the kage box sat Hakamori, Gaara, the Mizukage, and Tsunade,out in the field Naruto was stretching and performing basic jutsu to prepare himself for his first match, vs. Neji Hyuga.

"Hey Neji, what do you think about the people from this village." Naruto asked as he unsealed his spear.

"The first person I met from here other than a genin was incredibly powerful, but I am much stronger than you, still I hope you won't forfeit." Neji said as Naruto rushed him with the spear, up in the stands Cid smirked, no Hyuga could beat Naruto know.

"I hope you won't take this personally, but **Divine heavenly spin.**" Naruto shouted, shocking everyone in the audience, he then spun in a circle, spear extended outwards, and slashed Neji across the shoulder, Neji collapsed and held his shoulder as he screamed in pain, Naruto only looked pissed. "I won, he is too big a baby to get up from a little scratch like that." the effect was immediate, Neji got up and charged Naruto, who planned it and slashed Neji across the other shoulder, effectively making it useless to fight.

"Winner Naruto, will the next two combatants, Sakura Haruno vs, Yuffie Kisaragi, please come down here."

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but what do you see in Sasuke? All I see is hatred bundled up in flesh." Yuffie said and Sakura just laughed.

"He is mysterious and has a tragic past, which makes him the only one I want to love, what do YOU see in Naruto? All I see is a demon who needs to have an execution." Sakura had said the wrong words on that day, and she felt Yuffie's wrath.

"No one, and I mean no one, talks about my love like that, **ALL CREATION!"** Yuffie shouted as a massive beam of chakra shot forth and slashed Sakura in various ways, but Sakura managed to stand up and charged Yuffie intent on killing, and she did, up in the stands Naruto's eyes flashed through all of his demon's eye colors and he began trembling, a second later and Yuffie's body vanished in a poof of smoke. "Ha ha, I got ya Haruno, that was my clan's ultimate technique, **instant replacement,** unlike the substitution jutsu it stays 'alive' until it is destroyed, now have a nice nap." Yuffie said as she chopped the back of Sakura's neck.

"Winner Yuffie, next two combatants Sasuke Uchiha vs. Minishi Uchiha, please come down."

"You are not an Uchiha, sharingan or not you are NOT an Uchiha." Sasuke said and Minishi smiled sadly.

"I am an Uchiha, I have something I hate to do, but I know I must use it, unseal." Minishi said and five blood red seals lit up on his face and hands, he smiled sadly as spikes grew from the seals until the covered most of his body, and out of his back sprouted two wings made from the spikes. "This is my curse you could say, it literally encases my body in these spines, but also provides me with something else." Minishi formed a claymore with his spikes and slashed at Sasuke, who immediately took him down, breaking through the spiny armor's weakest point, knocking Minishi out of the ring.

"Winner Sasuke, first match of the second round, Naruto Valentine vs. Yuffie Kisaragi."

"Well Yuffie are you going to forfeit?"

"No Naruto, I wont, as a matter of fact don't hold back, I want to fight you at full power." Yuffie said as she jumped into the arena, followed shortly by Naruto.

"I'm sorry Yuffie, but if you want full power I will give it to you, Kyuubi loan me your immense chakra for this final time, afterwards I will only use it in a life or death situation." Naruto said to Kyuubi as nine chakra tails sprouted from him, he gained a somber look as he charged Yuffie "LORD FORGIVE ME FROM THE SIN I AM ABOUT TO COMMIT!" Naruto shouted as he formed a Chidori in his hands and struck Yuffie in the chest, only for her to vanish and appear behind him focusing chakra into her palms

"Force push!" Yuffie shouted as a large beam of chakra shot out and pushed Naruto to the edge of the ring and he tumbled over into the grassy area out of the ring.

"Winner, Yuffie Kisaragi. Sasuke Uchiha please come down and fight the final match." Sasuke jumped down and began forming hand signs rapidly before charging a chidori and rushing Yuffie who jumped above and behind the Uchiha before force pushing him before he could stop and pushed him out of the ring "And in a rather anticlimactic finish Yuffie Kisaragi is the winner."

Suddenly Naruto fell out of bed in Konoha, while Yuffie slept on his new bed, a king sized, snoring slightly.

"Was all of that just a dream? I nearly killed Yuffie, hmm, oh shit I need to help Iruka-sensei and anyone else I promised." Naruto said softly before slinging his cape and chain saw blade over his body and vanished in a crimson mist.

When Naruto arrived at the academy to help Iruka and other people rebuild the academy, Ino spotted him quickly and noticed he looked disheveled "Hey Naruto-kun, whats wrong you look like you had a bad dream?" Ino asked as Naruto arrived, Naruto nodded.

"I did Ino, for some strange reason I saw me, my dad, and my girlfriend leaving Konoha for Umarehakakagure and nearly killing Yuffie, any ideas on what triggered this dream? I mean your family is known for understanding the mind better than anyone else, well other than Ibiki most likely." Naruto said, Ino nodded before making quick hand signs and transferring into Naruto's sub conscious where his dreams lurked. She stood in front of a viewing screen and saw his most recent dream and she studied it long and hard before realizing something.

"Naruto-kun wasn't having a bad dream, no in fact that person isn't even CLOSE to Naruto-kun he didn't recognize Cid-san." Ino said to herself before going back into her own body to relay the information.

"So you mean I might have an ability like yours?" Naruto asked, Ino nodded "That doesn't explain why I saw myself and Yuffie in that dream and not someone else." Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto-kun you were on Sasuke and Sakura's team, the Umare team you claimed to have been on was Akutaru and some girl with bleach blonde hair." Naruto's eyes were dinner plates when Ino said this.

"But I, but , how, when, why?" Naruto asked, Ino just patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry I think you just need to train with my dad and me for awhile to learn if this was just a strange occurrence or a gift, hopefully the latter but don't hold your breath." Ino said, Naruto nodded and began helping rebuild the academy.

* * *

I reread the previous chapter three, in which Yuffie died, and thought long and hard... And then I hit my head against a wall for thinking I could put Naruto in Midgar traveling with Cloud and crew, so as such anyone rereading this chapter will find not only have I decided to CONTINUE this story in the Naruto verse, but I decided to change up what happened, after the war, at night time obviously, Naruto fell asleep and had that massive dream, Sasuke hasn't left... yet, and no one hates him cept for the civilians and their opinion of him is slightly different since he helped slay plenty of enemy Shinobi. 

I will probably finish the next chapter once I finish the next chapter for Wielder of myths. I hope my readers like how I did this chapter.


End file.
